1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a substrate processing apparatus for processing substrates such as semiconductor wafers and a manufacturing method of a semiconductor device.
2. Description of the Related Art
As disclosed in JP-A-2000-216212, a technique relating to a substrate processing apparatus is known in which containers each of which contains plural substrates are housed in a substrate processing apparatus body. In this technique, containers are disposed under or beside a processing furnace for processing substrates.
However, the above technique has problems that containers cannot be housed in a large number in the substrate processing apparatus body and that the substrate processing apparatus needs to be increased in size if it is intended to house a large number of containers.